How
by RennessaSmith
Summary: It started from the door accident. Claire and Gray started to develop feelings for each other. Because of that, the plan started to work perfectly. But in the end, it doesn't work out too well. Will Claire's plan works out? Can she make it works? The Mineral gang decided to help. But, the plan turned out wrong, again. How can they fix it?
1. The Plan

**HI!**

**I'm new in this kind of stuff, so, i'm sorry for any mistakes i've made. I'm not so good at grammar.**

**It's my first story, so please be nice, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own harvest moon etc. but I own the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Plan**

* * *

Claire's POV

I gather my friends to have a meeting, again, at 10 in the morning at the inn. When I come in they all are already seated, Ann is seated next to Cliff, Rick beside Karen, Elli beside Popuri, and since the table is a round table, I sit on the empty seat between Popuri and Ann.

As soon as I arrived I explain the whole idea I told them yesterday when I ask them to come. It's all because Ann's plan didn't work out well, so we have to make a new plan to surprise Gray for his birthday party, 2 weeks from now.

"Okay, so here's the idea. I will plan a plan to work with this problem, because Ann's –I gave Ann a death glare- plan doesn't work, and probably Gray has found what the plan is. I will make not just ordinary plan and that's because I make this plan, it won't be the same as Ann's –I gave Ann another death glare- so Gray wouldn't notice, that this is a marvelous plan to pull him out of his plan to conceal from us like he planned before." I said with pride.

"Um.. so, you will plan a marvelous plan to make Gray's plan not working like he planned before?" Surprisingly, that was Cliff. Yes, the shy and solitary Cliff decided to talk. At least he talks, it's better than just sit, and listen, then nod and walk away when it's done. Cliff has been like this since he started to aim.. I don't have the word to explain it.. um maybe I can call it dating. Yes, Cliff is Ann's boyfriend. No surprise in there since I know, well, the entire town know that they both have feeling for each other. There's no secret between them.

"Um.. yes?" It was obvious. Don't you get it Cliff?

"Oh, okay. So what's the plan?" Harvest Goddess please, give Cliff a new brain.

"Um.. Cliff, I don't think Claire has the plan right now. You know, that is just an idea, she said she will plan a plan. Do you get it?" Thank Goddess, even Popuri knew what I meant. You're the best pop!

"Oh, okay. I get it." And with that, Cliff shuts his mouth. It was a comfortable silence, before Karen interrupted.

"Now, I got an idea. May I speak loud about my idea?"

"Well yes, of course Karen. But don't shout too loud." Pop answer Karen's question. Okay, now I'm confused.

"Why should I shout in the first place? I didn't say shout. Even if I shout, it's already loud. How can a person shout without making loud voices? We shout because we want to make loud voices."

"You said you wanted to speak loud about your idea. It means speaking loudly like shouting right?" Wow, Popuri's way of think is surely unique. Unique enough to make all of us laugh.

"Oh.. Ha-ha.. By the Goddess sake, Popuri!" I heard Rick's trying to talk between his laughs.

"What? Why do you all laughing? Are you laughing at me?" Oh, I feel sorry now, because Pop's tears now peeking from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my, Popuri, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Elli was the first one who break out from her laugh. Everyone suddenly went into silence.

"No, we were laughing because you're funny." Rick tried to console her crybaby sister. Today is going to be a loooong day.

"Yeah, you're very funny!" Ann said before she went rolling on the floor, laughing, again. Cliff the one who sit beside Ann just stare at his girlfriend and sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay, Ann, I think that's enough." Finally, Karen makes Ann stop, before Popuri burst into tears and flood the inn. Even Elli and Rick has been trying to stop the tears, it just won't stop.

"Popuri, please stop before you make flood in the inn. You can use the internet (A/N:there's no internet and any device on the game, even the town only has one telephone at the inn, but I'm going to put some technology in this fic) on my house tonight, we can have a sleepover." I try to help. Even I don't think it works. But, Popuri can use my computer in my house to chat with Kai since her computer was broken, and Pops never turns down a sleepover invitation, especially in my house, I think it's because we can do whatever we want to do since I live alone.

"Really? Really Claire!?" Out of the blue, Popuri eyes are in front of me, it's her special puppy eyes. Actually Pops I began to doubt it. Damn those eyes!

"Eh..yea,yea,su-sure pops! Whatever you need, ju-just stop crying_."_ Goddess I hope I wouldn't regret this.

"Thanks Claire! You're the best!"

"Yeah, sure." And then those puppy eyes were gone. Thank Goddess. I see that Rick mumbles something about someone, I think he doesn't like the idea that Pops chatting with Kai, you know, _sister complex_.

"Now, Ann, Cliff, can you two stop right now!?" Out of the blue Karen shouted. Then I realized that Ann and Cliff were.. um.. flirting each other is the best word to describe it. Well, they stopped of course.

"Karen, what's your idea?" Elli asked.

"When Claire's idea is in progress, I think we should have a sleepover. So we can help Claire make the plan just like she had planned before." Everyone sweatdropped. Great, now everyone is going to have a sleepover at my house. Well, it's going to be fun!

"Okay, Sleepover at my house tonight! Oh, Ann, can you bring some food? I don't have anything in my house except milk and cereal, I haven't shopped for a while."

"Geez, Claire! Ann and I will take care of the food." Karen interrupted before Ann can answer.

"Okay. Well, I have to go, I haven't fed my cows. I'll wait for you all at 6 okay?" I stand up, and walk to the door of the inn. Maybe I'll prepare some board games I have, I couldn't remember where I put the monopoly since my last sleepover with Ann. Maybe it's hiding under the sofa?

"Claire wat-!" Out of the blue, the door in front of me opened with a loud thud. Well, the loud thud is the voice when the door hit my forehead. Damn! That hurt so much! My beautiful forehead!

"Ugh..my.." I try to open my eyes, but I couldn't. My hands still covering my forehead. All I see is a blurry picture, with a dark line frame around it. Slowly I feel my body limp and all I know that someone is shouting my name. The person in front of me is calling my name. His voice is very familiar, the deep beautiful voice is like a bell ring in my ear. Sending me with a melodic lullaby, like the one my mom always sings to me when I was young. And then, the dark line becomes bigger, the light is fading, my eyes are shutting, and with that, I fell into the darkness_._

* * *

**Review please! Thanks a LOT for reading my story :)**


	2. Bruise and Scar

**HI! Again.**

**I'm just trying to improve my skill, and here it is, it's longer than the previous chapter.**

**Read and Review Please? It's my first story and I want to make it as good as possible.**

**So sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, I just own the plot of the story. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bruise and Scar**

* * *

Gray's POV

Damn that stubborn old man! Just bloody great. Another shout and I'll be out of here.

"Gray! Stop right there!" Shout like you should. I don't hear you Gramps!

"I'm leaving." I push the blacksmith's door, and finally free from some shouting and complaining. 'The problem is in you, child!' Oh yeah, It's my entire fault. Yea, blame on Gray for everything!

I keep walking, even I don't know my destination, just walk around the town, trying to manage my emotions. I need to calm down, and think clearly. Okay, it was my fault to break the axe, but he doesn't have to shout and yell at me! I'm just a rookie, not a professional blacksmith like him.

_'It's called TRAINING.' Claire's voice ring in my head._ Yeah, it's called Training. Claire told me that, when I kept complaining about my work and I told her that I was ready to give up and move back to the city, she just smiled and said that it's called TRAINING. I froze as I hear her answer. It was our first met, and she already gives me some advice. Funny girl is she? She's the only one girl that can stand my temperament. Except for Ann of course. She possesses the same temperament with me.

Before I know, I'm in front of the Inn. Well, I guess I need a rest. So I walk to the door, and open it with my usual strength.

"Claire wat-!" I didn't realize there was somebody behind the door until I heard a loud 'THUD' voice behind the door. Did I slam the door too hard? Oh my Goddess is that Claire?! Then, I look the petite blonde, holding her forehead, did I hit her forehead? In one second her body begins to limp, on my own reflex I catch her tiny body and attempt to wake her up. What the heck just happened?

"Claire!" I shake her petite body slowly, then her hands start to uncover the forehead she's been covering since I hit it, and I saw a blood trail. What did I just do?

'_You make her head bleeding you idiot!'_ Did someone say something?

"Oh my Goddess, Claire!" Someone yelled. Then I realized everyone was watching the scene. Goddess I feel guilty now. It was Ann the one who shout. Elli saw the blood and quickly run into us. Her face is as pale as her white apron.

'_Man, you've done wrong_.' Did someone talk?

_'Yeah, you hurt her bad_.' Okay is it just me or someone talked?

_'Yeah, I talked.' _Oh my Goddess. There, on my shoulder, sitting a little clone of me. He's like my twin, except for his body size and his angel wings and crown. Is that me as an angel?

'_What? Don't look at me like that!' _The little angel said with an annoyed voice_._

"Sorry." And on that point, I've done a wrong thing, I'm apologizing to an imaginary angel of mine. Elli may think I'm a little crazy, but, whatever.

"Gray, let's take Claire to the clinic." Elli said. And with that, I try to carry Claire tiny body, I scoop her legs and carry her with a bridal style. I've to walk fast, her face becoming pale. Suddenly Ann runs and open the Inn door for me, I said thanks and then run as fast as I can while holding the petite blonde in my arms to the hospital, Elli's following behind me.

Doctor's POV

I was looking for the medicine on the shelf behind the front counter when suddenly Gray slammed the front door. I was shocked, I turned around, and then I understand what's going on. Actually I don't understand the whole thing, but I understand that the petite blonde in his arms needs help, her face was as pale as the white walls of the clinic. Goddess, what did he do to her?!

"Doctor! Claire, she needs help." A voice come out of nowhere, but it sounded like Elli's voice. Then, Gray moved a bit and I can see the nurse I've been searching for. Can somebody tell me what happened to the petite blonde?!

"I'll take her from here." With that, I take Claire from Gray's hands and take her to the nearest room. The petite blonde on the bed made a frown and wince. A bruise marks her forehead, it was a large bruise. I decided to check that purple spot on her forehead, she winced when I touch it. And then I saw a blood trail from her head.

"Elli I need your help."

Gray's POV

Goddess, did I hurt her?

'_Of course you hurt her you stupid_.' That voice came out, again. But I didn't see my angel anywhere, well, since when I believe there is a little angel of mine?!

'_There is. He's right here_.' I'm going crazy.

'_No you're not. Look to your right.' _I look my right shoulder, and there it is, my little clone with it's angel wings and crown. The hell!?

'_No, I'm not from hell, look to your left, and you will see the person that came from hell_.' I look to my left, and then a little person pops out, leaving smoke and dust behind, now everything just getting complicated, that now I found out that I have a devil of me too. Just great.

'_Well, hi, it's me the one who talked._' I don't need to think about this stupid angel and devil stuff right now, I need to focus to doctor is still in the room, and doesn't come out since he enters that room at first, it's been three hours since he took Claire to the room and called Elli for her assistance. Elli doesn't come out too, since I last saw her coming out, ran to the back of the clinic, and then entered the room with a bottle of medicine or something.

'_You worried about her aren't you?'_ You must be joking, the angel and the devil still here. Goddess please get rid these guys_._

_'Hey it's not polite to ask somebody to get rid of someone else Gray, especially you ask to the Goddess.' _The angel spoke to me softly, maybe he's trying to make me apologize, I don't know anything about these two at all, they just popped out of nowhere and disturb me with their blubber, so why must I apologize for asking the Goddess to get rid of them?

'_Well, you don't have to. Because, I'm leaving now_.' With that, the devil vanished, leaving dust and black smoke behind. It's good to see one of them is gone, now, time to get rid the other one.

'_You know, I'm just about to leave, but I need to tell you something first.' _Well, okay, tell me, then leave you little weird thing.

'_I'm not weird, I'm just saying that you should company her until she recover from her state now, until she gets better, you would right?' _ Whatever. Anyhow, the angel vanished, allowing debris and white smoke behind. Finally, I am alone.

I heard some voices behind the door of the room, I can't hear those voices clearly but, I think I can manage to eavesdrop the conversation in Claire's room.

"Is she okay Doctor?" I heard Elli's voice behind the door, she sounded like a worried mom asking the Doctor about her child, it's not good actually. I need to hear more clearly, so I keep pressing my ear to the keyhole, hoping for the best. My heart pounding hard as I await the Doctor to answer Elli's question..

"Claire.. She.." My heart keeps beating hard and fast, I feel like it's going to rip out of my body. Please be a good new, please. A few seconds pass by, and the Doctor finally continue his answer.

"She's not okay actually, the bruise on her forehead is pretty bad, but I think she will recover soon." THAT relieved me. Thank Goddess Claire is okay.

"It's just a bruise, she didn't have a concussion or anything. Don't worry about her Elli. I'm sure she'll be fine, except for the pain in her forehead, and the bruise will be there for a long time." For a long time? That means the bruise won't disappear for what? A couple days? A week? Oh my, Claire will be so mad at me if she finds out that her forehead will be marked by a large purplish spot for a long time.

"What about the blood trail?" Elli asked the Doctor again. What blood trail? Oh, I remember, I saw that back there. Please, it's just a scar, nothing else.

"It's just a scar."

"YES!" I cried when the doctor said that it IS just a SCAR. Nothing else.

"What!?" Well,I think I screamed too loud.. Quickly I crouch to the chair behind me, and sit on it. It was so close, the doctor opens the door right when I sat in the chair. He almost caught me eavesdropping his conversation. I look for a distraction, and then I found a magazine on the nearest coffee table. I quickly grab that magazine, not looking the cover, and then pretend to read it. The doctor just stares at me blankly.

"Um.. Gray? Did you hear any loud voice?" The doctor asked me awkwardly.

"I don't think so, um.. so how's Claire?" I tried to change the topic when suddenly Elli appears behind the doctor and giggles when she see what magazine I've been reading. Wait, what's funny about this magazine?

'_You should look the cover first Gray.' _The angel, you know, the cloning guy with angel wings and its circle crown? Yeah, he's back.

'_You know, you've been reading a woman's magazine Gray_.' The devil one, pop out of nowhere and told me that. Okay, it's very funny, ha-ha. I read a woman's magazine? Really? I slowly peek of the cover of the magazine, it has a picture of a WOMAN wearing a DRESS and her name is some kind like, Angelina what, I don't know. And the magazine's title is SOPHIE 'Magazine for woman'. Really? It has a pink ribbon on it too.

And there are sentences, most of it are telling the main idea of the articles in the magazine, which is, cooking recipe, gossip corner, and the other. Goddess, I would have picked the magazine with a car picture of its cover instead if I wasn't in a hurry back there. Somehow I feel stupid now.

'_You are stupid.' _If you aren't my imagination, I would strangle you know you freakin' fake devil. I give the little devil Gray a death glare, which is on my shoulder.

'_If glares could kill_. _I probably a dead devil now._' With that the devil Gray disappeared, leaving a black smoke behind, just like what he did not long ago. The angel follows his enemy trail, he vanished from my sight after the devil one is gone.

"Gray? Are you okay?" I realized doctor and Elli watched the whole awkward moment. Damn, I feel so stupid and embarrassed now. It takes all of my power to not blush furiously, but dang! I've completely failed. My whole face probably as red as a tomato now.

"I-I'm okay." I hold my cap lower, so it's hiding my whole face now. I hope so.

"If you say so." Then an awkward silence fell. It's just becoming more awkward than it has before. Elli's tried t get away from this awkward moment, she managed to get away of course, she just have to make an excuse to the doctor and hide in the back of the clinic.

"About Claire," The Doc started a conversation, well it's good, because I don't like the silence either.

"What about Claire?"

"She'll be okay. But I was curious, how did she get that bruise and scar?" Great, I hate this topic.

"Ask Elli." I said without thinking at first. I won't confess that I am the cause she got that bruise and scar.

"Okay."With that the doctor leave to his office next door. Now, it's time to wait for Claire to wake up. I open the door ahead of me, and I see her. Her small body lying on the hospital bed. I sit on the stool beside the bed, and just stare at her. It's true that her forehead has a bruise, a large one, and there's also a scar on the right side of her head. It's small, but it looks like it hurt her badly, even now she wince in her sleep when I touch the scar gently. I feel so guilty now.

'_How could you hurt her like that?' _The little angel clone of me pops out. He just stares at Claire and make a sad face while watching her wincing in her sleep.

'_Yeah, how? Even I wouldn't hurt her that bad. I wouldn't hurt her at all.'_ The devil clone pops out and joined our little conversation.

"I don't know. I just opened the door, then.." I lose my words. Claire sleeps comfortably in her sleep. I can't bear the urge to put a strand of her hair that slip out of its place.

"I don't know how. I really don't know why. It just happened." With that I finally put that strand of her blonde locks into its rightful place.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what I'm talking about but, it just slipped out from my mouth. What's going on with me?

'_I guess we should leave these two alone.'_ I heard the angel spoke, and with that, those two, the angel and devil Gray, disappeared out of my sight.

* * *

**What do you think about it? REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading my story.**


	3. Insane

**HI!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
It's 2014 now. Okay back to the main idea.**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own harvest moon. If I do, I probably make more cutscenes, festival, and heart event._**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Insane **

* * *

Claire's POV

The last thing I remember is my mom singing my lullaby, the one she always sings for me, to send me into the dream world when I was a little girl. After that, all I could see is darkness. And now I can see a light, a bright white light through my eyelids, I tried to open my eyes, when suddenly a pang come into my head, as I tried to open my eyes.

"Ugh.." I tried to reduce the pain with my hands, when suddenly I feel something holding my right hand as I tried to move it. It's a calloused hand, it's palm skin is so rough like it has been used to mine all the time but surprisingly at the same time, it radiates warmth, I feel relaxed as the warmth of the calloused hand radiates through my right hand. I wonder whose hand is it?

As I open my eyes, I see a glimpse of blue, orangw, and brown. The blur picture of something in front of me tells me that it has to be the person who has the calloused hand. Blue, red, brown? Rick? No, I don't remember Rick has a calloused hand, Ann? She has an orange hair and wear blue jean overall, but no way, that girl always takes me to a salon on the city for a manicure and pedicure once in two weeks. Neither Popuri nor Elli has a calloused hand, they always join with Ann and I for a manicure and pedicure package. Karen also comes with us.

So, it leaveswith the boys, since Kai isn't here, I doubt it would be him, and Kai never wearsanything either blue or orange color, he prefers purple to those colors. So it leaves Cliff and Gray. Cliff likes brown, he has a calloused hand, he said it's because he used to trains falcons and other thing, but Cliff never wears anything with blue or orange color, therefore it's not him.

Then it leaves with Gray. It's true Gray used to wear a light brown jumpsuit, he also wears a blue baseball cap, everyone in this town knows that, but I couldn't recall anything about him that has an orange color. I've never seen his hair, so probably he has an orange hair. And since he's a blacksmith apprentice, he must have a calloused hand. But why would Gray come to the clinic and hold my hand?

I need to reassure, if it's really Gray is the one who holds my hand now, well, I don't know what to do, it just feels right, the way he holds my hand gently, like I'm a fragile expensive glass human statue.  
Secretly, I hope it is really Gray. Somewhat, Idon't want anyone else to hold my hand like this. I took a breath, and then open my eyes slowly, hoping for the best.

'_Be brave Claire!'_ Okay, did someone just talk?

'_Yes, as you see, I talked.'_ What is that voice? Where does it come from?

'_Down here!'_ A shout came from nowhere, down? I glance down, and found the source of the voice. It was me. Well, it's my clone, a miniature of me wearing an angel costume complete with its wings and circle crown standing on the blanket that cover my body. Just what the hell is going on here?!

'Don't be so surprised, now, I'm not from hell, look to your left and you'll see someone that actually comes from hell.' I'm going crazy am I? I look to my left and shocked, there is another miniature of me, but she wears a devil costume, complete with a red maroon lipstick, it's almost like a gothic version of me.

'_What? This lipstick is the new trend, don't think like that!_' The devil 'me' complain about my thoughts. Just great, now I know they could read my mind.

'_Of course we can! We're from your own mind you idiot!'_The devil Claire burst. Okay, I didn't see that coming. You have a bad temperament you know devil?

'_I've been trying to help her with an anger management tutor, but it's impossible.'_ The angel Claire, -I almost forget about her- speak first before The devil one answer. She just rolls her eyes, and then poof-ed, disappeared from my sight, leaving black clouds behind. Well, I think she just need a time to be alone.

'_Don't bother her. So, Claire, maybe you could continue.'_ What does she mean by that?

'_You're so clueless. Go on, look whose hand is it.' _With that, she followed the devil's lead, well, the difference is that she smiled before she poof-ed away, leaving sparklingdust behind. She really is an angel.

I glanced at my hand, try to focus on the calloused hand, the one that wrapping my hand around it. His hand is bigger than mine, I started to move my sight to the owner of the hand. My heart beating rapidly, like it would break my ribs. I see the signature hat of Gray. I always wonder, what does UMA means, but It doesn't matter now, I can ask him that later.

I kept going, until I see some orange short hair peeking under the baseball cap. I wonder, could he become mad at me, if I take that darn hat from his head now? It's not too long before I begin my act.

I try to not wake him up, so I freed my right hand from his grasp, he flinched but didn't wake up, and then I remove the blue UMA hat very gently from his big head trying to be as smooth and quiet as possible, and it worked. His signature hat is in my arms now. What should I do with this ordinary-not-special hat?

'_CLAIRE! Did you just take Gray's hat?'_The angel pops from nowhere, and shocked grip loosened on reflex and the hat fell on top of the devil Claire that just came from another dimension. Oh my, that pathetic little thing trapped under Gray's smelly , just let her be.

'_CLAIREELIZABETH GRACE! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING! I CAN HARDLY BREATH HERE!'_ The devil kept shouting this and that, and her screams just makes my ear hurt so I decided to free her from the death trap.

"Exactly how could you know my name devil?" She just stares at me with an unbelievable expression, did I missed something here?

'_You know Claire, we are your angel and devil, so you are us, and we are you. Get it?'_ The saint one tried to explain everything to me. Now I'm getting there.

"So, you two are like my guardian or something?"

'_No, you dumb, we are you, you are us. The angel is your good side, and I am your bad side, get it? The angel convinces you to do good things, and I try to seduce you to do bad things, or something like that, I'm not so sure at all. But uuugh! Do you get it Claire?'_The devil tried to explain. And it struck my head, it's like a lamp is turned on above my head, making it clearer that it was. I must be going insane. It must be the door! I hit the inn's door before I passed out right?

'_Well, technically, you passed out because the Inn's door hit your forehead.'_ I don't need any explanation anymore Angel.

'_Suit yourself.'_ That was the last words from the Angel before she poof-ed away. The devil just shrugs and then open its mouth.

'_Don't look in the mirror_.' And then she disappeared. Seriously? Why must I look in the mirror in the first place? There's nothing wrong with me right? What could it be? What about my forehead? And then I realized. I must look in the mirror. But first, I have to find a mirror somewhere.

"Claire?" Someone talked. When I tried to slip out from the bed. I got caught.

"Um.." Lucky me I choose the other side of the bed, so I can't see Gray's face.

"Goin' somewhere?" I hate you Gray. I turn my body and hide his hat I've been holding since I pull it from his head. I hope he doesn't find out.

"Oh, hi Gray." I smile, maybe it helps.

'_It's not working. Try something else you idiot!' _Someone whispered. And that person is the devil Claire. She's floating behind Gray!

"What's wrong? Is there something behind me?" Gray noticed my strange behavior. He turns back, well this is my time! I quickly throw the hat to under the bed. And back to my original position, and smile again.

"Oh, no, nothing."

'_Good!' _The devil Claire congrats me with two thumbs and then poof-ed away. Goddess, that was close.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked. I think he wanted to cover his blushing face with his hat, damn! He realized his hat is gone!

"What the?!" Things just got now, I can see Gray blushing! I've never seen the way his face turn to red like that! Oh, I wish I had a camera right now. He searches his hat everywhere! Except under the bed, and he's getting there. Goddess! He's crouching to look under the bed now! What should I do? What should I do?

'_Take that hat from under the bed you dumb!'_ The devil Claire appears behind Gray again. I quickly follow her instruction and crouch, I found the hat, but my short hand can't reach for it, so I have to crouch under the bed.

"What are you doing Claire?" Gray asked. The hat is already ahead of me, and then he saw me crouching under the bed. Why?!

"Um.. I found your hat!" I grab the hat and quickly stand up. It's embarrassing to see Gray staring at me like that.

"Yeah." Now what? Must I give it to him or should I keep it?

"Can I have my hat back?" Maybe it's not the time to keep it. So, I give him his blue cap.

_'You could keep it. And now you're giving it back. That's good.' _The Angel pops out. Why must you come in this situation?

_'Because I'm your Angel.'_ No you're not. You're just my imagination. It must be the door. I hit the inn's door too hard.

_'Believe or not, I'm still your Angel.'_ She said while relaxing on Gray's right shoulder. How dare she lay with her elbows on his shoulder like that!

'_Are you jealous Claire?'_ Great. Now the devil join too. It takes all my energy to not obey my urge to strangle both of them. How could she think that I'm jealous? Why should I jealous in the first time?

'_You'll find out soon.'_ The Angel said before sh poof-ed. What will I find out soon?

'_He's cute though_.' The devil one said while she's staring at Gray's face from his left shoulder.

"LEAVE!" I shouted loud. I should remember that Gray was here, but I didn't. And now, he's looking at me like I'm an insane person. The devil is already gone. This is insane.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	4. Hot Pursuit

**Hi! Chapther 4 is hereee! **

**School will start soon, so I guess I couldn't update again for a long time.  
Hope you like it though!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own harvest moon. Just the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

**Hot Pursuit **

* * *

Claire's POV

What have I done!?

'_You shouted at him.' _The angel appears on my right shoulder.

'_You told him to leave.'_ The devil poof-ed out on my left shoulder. It's your fault you little devil!

"I..I.." I can't talk. I've done wrong. Gray just stands there like a statue. His gaze is unreadable. I've put us into an awkward situation.

"I..I leave now." Gray please don't. I didn't mean to shout at you. I keep talking in my mind, but the words don't come out of my head. I try to move my hand but I can't. My hand stands still.

"Don't.." Finally! A word came out from my mouth! I can speak again!

"Huh?" Gray stands still. His eyes telling me that he's confused by my behavior. Think Claire! Think!

"Don't go.. I didn't.. mean..to.." I tried to explain, but the words won't come out from my mouth. My hands strengthen its grip to my overall pocket. How could I shouted like that?

I waited for Gray to answer, but no words come out from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Surprisingly, Gray finally talked. He's apologizing to me now. I'm the one who should say sorry to him! How could he think like that?

"NO!" Oh Goddess why should I shout like that, again!?

'_What are you trying to do Claire?'_ The Angel finally speaks. I don't know what I'm trying to do either. I screw up.

"I'm..I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gray answered. And one thing I've never seen until now, Gray smiled warmly to me. He is cute. Without his hat, I can see his whole face. And it's...

'_Breathtaking.'_ I heard the Devil speak before she swoon at the sight of his face.

'_Yes indeed.'_ The angel said before she went to her own daydream. And in one second, my face began to flush. I bet my face is as red as a ripe tomato now.

"Are you okay? Your face is..red."

"Oh! I'm..I'm okay." I smiled with my warmest smile.

"Well, that's good." I almost forget! Those two –I look at the swooning devil and daydreaming angel- told me that I have to suit myself and don't look in the mirror. So something must be wrong with my appearance.

"Um..Gray.. do you have a mirror?" Silly me asking something like that to a boy like Gray. He must not have a mirror. Why would he have it?

"I don't have any." Stupid Claire for asking something like that! Stupid!

"But, I found one in the drawer." He said while he put back his hat to its rightful place. I run to the drawer beside the bed as fast as I can. I open the drawer, and there it is. A mirror lay inside, I take the mirror and..

"HARVEST GODDESS!" I see my reflection, and the purplish mark on my forehead. IT'S BIG. The worst part is that it's right on the center of my forehead! And there's a scar too! Even it's not too big but it's making my face looks worse than it was before.

So this is why those two (the devil and angel Claire) told me to suit myself and to don't look in the mirror. MY FOREHEAD! It's... PURPLE! And all of this is because Gray. He's the one who slammed the door right to my face! Now look the result of it! I tried to test if it hurts or not, and the result is, IT HURT. SO MUCH.

"Ouch.." I keep rubbing the bruise on my forehead. Gray! You have to pay for this!

"Claire.." Shut up Gray you're gonna pay for what you've done. And don't try to run away from me.

"GRAY!-I give Gray a death glare-YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS!" I quickly grab the back of his jumpsuit. I knew you were trying to run away Gray.

'_Claire what are you doing? It was an accident!'_ Great, now my own angel decide to defend him.

'_I agree with her. It was an accident.' _What?! The devil agrees with the angel? I see that you two decided to defend him because you like him. You're swooning at the sight of his face back there devil. And you-I stare to the angel 'me'-you were daydreaming about him since you saw him smiling! How could you two betrayed me?

'_We are you, you are us. Don't you remember Claire? We're not betraying anyone. We're just trying to explain that it was an accident, he didn't do it on purpose Claire.' _The angel talked. '_I agree with her. Why would he do it on purpose in the first place anyway?'_ The devil defend her enemy. Since when the devil trying to be a good person? Aren't they supposed to fight each other? And now they defend each other. Great.

'_I may be a devil, but I'm not that evil.'_ The devil defends herself. Yeah whatever. Okay, I'll release him. Now can you two just go away?

'_Okay. We'll go.'_ With that those two are gone. They're right though. It was an accident. But he still have a responsible of this 'accident'.

"Claire...I'm sorry, I didn't know you're behind the door and I thou-" I release him, and turned his body, so he's facing me now. I put my index finger infront his mouth.

"Gray, shut up." An urge to strangle him come out, but I manage to handle it, for a while.

"Okay, so, do you see this?-I pointed the purplish spot on my forehead- and this-I pointed the scar on the right side of my head-?" He answered with a nod. Okay, let's continue then.

"How can I cover a large bruise and a scar?" Yeah, how? I don't want to look ugly with a large bruise on my forehead. He stands still.

"Do you have any idea how much it takes to not follow my urge to strangle you right now?" Gray's face turn pale.

"But, I still can manage it. For awhile." Then, his face turn to its regular color. Seeing his hand holding his hat to cover his face like that, a great idea pops out of my brain.

"I have an idea!" His face becomes pale again.

"Gray." I call his name as sweet as I can. Time to show Gray the magnificent puppy eyes of mine!

"Y-yes?" Oh my Goddess, he's kinda cute while he stammered and blush like that. Okay, continue.

"Since you're the one who caused this..." I cut my talk on pupose, I like seeing his face blushing like that. His face is so red right now! I can compare his face with a ripe tomato.

"I.." I peek closer to his hidden face. Damn this stupid hat, it covers his whole face. I can't see his face clearly! Well, not anymore! I quickly grab his hat from his big head, and put it on my own head. It is a big hat, but at least it covers my bruise and scar.

_'What a good idea Claire!' _The angel pops out and claps its hand while grinning like a mad person.

'_It is a good idea. But you forget something.'_ The devil Claire pops out. What?

'_Gray.'_ At first I was confused, but then I realized that Gray staring at me like I'm his prey. Goddess! Did I just make the monster inside Gray awake? I never saw him like this! Bad Idea Claire! Very bad Idea!

I run to the outside of the room. I don't care if everyone thinks I'm crazy or what, I need to save my life from furious Gray!

Elli was shocked when she saw me running through the counter, I give her a wave and then run again to the outside of the clinic. I can hear the doctor shouting my name, but I refuse to give it a response, because when I turn my head, furious Gray is only five step behind me. Maybe I can hide at the spring mine! Yes! Gray won't find me there.

"Claire! Stop!" Gray's voice just getting louder, that means his close to my back!

"Eeekk!" I quicken my pace.

'_RUN CLAIRE!_' The Angel pops out above my head. I think I've a company now, I guess it's not too long before the other one pops out.

'_HE'S GETTING CLOSER!'_ There she is. Holding my left shouder with her petite hand, trying to get on it. Well, at least I'm not alone.

'_Hurry Up Claire!' _Yeah, devil that wears prada, I'm trying to be as fast as possible. You're not the one who running anyway, and you're not the one who feel tired, so just shut up!

'_At least I feel the adrenaline of it. Oh! And the way you're afraid of get caught, I feel it too! And just for your information,I don't wear prada today.'_ Whatever.

'_Will you two stop?! We lost him. He's gone.'_ Really? We've only in front of the blacksmith. There's no way we've lost him already. I have bad feeling about this.

'_Let's just go home.'_ The Angel reccommend. Okay, I'm tired too, running across the town just to avoid that scary man. Even just to calm my nerves and catch my breath, I've to wait for a minute. My heart just won't slow it's pace. It keeps beating rapitly, I feel like a hummingbird with it's quick heartbeat.

'_That was a hot pursuit baby! Let's do it again!' _Are you kidding me? You do it devil! With your black high heels on, plus your long black gown. If you win, you'll get a prize.

'_I would do it, but, Gray couldn't see me. So, it's a waste of time to chase a person you can't see.'_ You always making exuces you little brat.

'_Hey, it's not my fault, it's the gen.'_ Then I just blame the mother of this little annoying devil.

'_How dare you blam your own mother!'_ The angel snapped. Excuse me?! How could I blame my OWN mother? It's her mother the one I blamed!

'_Remember you are us and we are you?'_ The devil remind me. Yeah I'm you and you are me. Yeah, I just blamed my mother for myself.

"Just peachy." I'm tired of this stuff, and I just want to lay on my bed. I turned around, then I regret my action in the second.

"Eeeek! Leave me alone!" I heard a poof sound, and I knew those two were gone.

Gray's POV

There she is in front of the blacksmith's. The blonde brat who stole my hat. She just stand there, and keeps showing many weird expression like she's talking to someone.

'_Maybe she's insane.'_ The devil 'me' pops out. Now, you're the one who told me she's cute back there when I chase her, and now you tell me she's insane.

'_She's an insane cute blonde.' _The angel one joined us. Shut up, don't poison my mind with your babbling about that girl. I swear if you swoon again like before, I'm going to tear your wings.

'_Ha! Take that!'_ Shut up. You too devil. If you attempt to pollute my mind with your dreams about that girl, I swear I'm gonna cut your 'oh so-beautiful' devil horns.

'_Hey, don't be a jerk like that! Look! Claire's going somewhere.'_ The devil told me, and the next thing I know is my feet moving by it's own, getting my body out from my hiding on the bush beside the sidewalk, the next second Claire's in front of me, she turned around, look at me, then run away. It happened in one second! How could she do that? Even I didn't have a chance to talk! She just shout and run. I heard she screams about leaving her alone or something. Like I would, I won't leave her alone if she still have my hat.

'_I guess the chase is on again.'_ The angel spoke. And then, my feet start to move toward the petite blonde. Hot in pursuit.

* * *

**REVIEW please! Need your help to improve my writing skill! Thanks a lot for reading it!**


	5. That was Close

**I know I haven't update this story for awhile, and I'm sorry.  
This is a loooong chapter though!  
Hope You enjoy it! Read and Review Please!  
-****_rena_******

**_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters(except for the angels and devils), just the story. Thankyou._**

* * *

Chapter 5  
**That was Close**

* * *

Claire's POV

'_Did we lose him?' _The angel keeps asking the same question for about one minute since we arrived at the goddess pond. I'm the one who ran across the town, now why you're the one who keeps wailing about it?

'_She's weak.'_ The devil finally spoke after her catch her breath. Well, yeah, you're a weak person too. Look at you, you're the one who keeps breathing like a person who had asthma.

'_Oh both of you, just shut up. We are you Claire, so we have your body and mind.'_ Seriously, I don't get it. You two could just poof-ed away back there, and you choose to stay with me, running across the town just to avoid a furious blacksmith apprentice.

'_I thought it would never be this bad. It's even worse than cleaning the attic.'_ The angel continues to wail about things.

'_I totally agree with you. It's supposed to be fun! Not tiring like this!'_ The devil, agreed with the angel. Yeah, you two are tired and had enough. But what about me?! I'm the one who ran, I'm the one who would be strangled by him if I get caught, I'm the one who suppose to wail about this! I'm the one who worn out! You have no idea how tiring and scary is this! I'm going to be a dead meat as soon as I meet him. I hope the Goddess will help me.

'_I think she will. Stay strong Claire!' _The angel smiled, and then poof-ed away. Leaving me with dust and sparkles she made.

'_I'm out of here.'_ With that the devil poof-ed out. Coward.

"I guess I'm on my own now. Oh, I'm so tired." I grab a scoop of the goddess pond water and splash it to my face. It was as cold as ice, but it's as refreshing as lemonade too. It picks up my mood. I feel safe now, playing the water, splashing it in every direction, watching the fish on the pond swim away from me, probably because all the splash I made.

I'm still confused by the water of the pond, why it doesn't freeze like the lake at the hill when winter comes? Maybe because it's near the hot spring or something. Although, I keep playing with the surprisingly, cold water. Not freezing cold, just cold. I still can bear it.

I sit beside the pond. And see my reflection on it. Then I realized that I still wearing his hat. It does cover my bruise and scar. If it's not because this hat I'll probably at home, sleeping comfortably on my comfy bed. But, if I didn't take it, I'll probably see my bruise and scar clearly now. I hate the way that bruise 'adorns' my beautiful forehead. I wish it's gone already!

"I hate you! Hate you! You and your big hat! You and your stupid face! I hate this! I hate this bruise! Hate YOU! Aaaaah!" I keep splashing the water of the pond, either to my face or to other direction. Until, I saw HIS reflection on the water, BESIDE me. I feel my face blushing furiously. He can't see me in this condition! I'm like an insane person! Wait.. I am insane.

"Aaaah! Leave me alone!" I continue splashing the water, this time my direction is HIM.

I heard him scream, but I don't get what he's screaming about until I felt water splashing directly to me.

"Eeek! Stop! Stoopp!" Although I've shouted with my loudest voice, he keeps splashing the water. Okay, that's enough! How dare you challenge me! It's war then! No turning back now! Get here you little bastard!

Gray's POV

"Stop!" Another splash.

"Claire!" Splash.

"CLAIRE!STOP!" Splash. Splash. Splash.

Okay, if you want it, you'll get it. It's war then.

"Eeek! Stop! Stoopp!" Claire shouts along with the splash I made. That's what you get when you're messing with me.

*SPLASH*

Goddess, Claire you little..

*SPLASH*

"Can you just-" *SPLASH*

"CLAIRE!" *SPLASH*

This is insane! If we keep going splashing each other with this cold water in the middle of this windy weather we're going to die freezing. Even now my jumpsuit is dripping wet. I really . Really. Really. Hate this girl.

"BY THE GODDESS SAKE WILL YOU STOP YOUR CHILDISH ACT?" I shouted with all my might. This has to stop. Now.

Finally, all the splashing stops. That's a relieve. Now, all I have to worry about is my drenched clothes and hair. It is windy, because it's fall. And IT'S COLD. I'll worry about her later, when I'm warm and cozy at the inn.

Stupid Claire! Stupid water! Stupid weather! Stupid war! Stupid! I swept the water on my face.

'_You're dripping wet. Wow. Just wow.' _Good now the troublemaker has come. Great timing by the way. I swept my hair, probably some drips of water drop from my hair.

'_You are a cruel man.'_ I'm sorry? You said I'm a cruel man? How I supposed to be a cruel man? She's the one who started it. So just shut up devil. Or I'll..

'_Uu..someone is having a bad time here..'_ If you're not just my imagination, I will cut your head right now.

'_Look to your left.'_ Great, now his eternal enemy joins our chat. Yey for more people more fun!

'_Geez, just look to YOUR LEFT!'_ I turned my head, and I saw a back of the petite blonde. It's like..

She's sobbing. Well, I can't tell exactly, I can't hear any sniffling sound, but the way her shoulder move up and down like that, I'm sure she's crying.

I don't know how, but my body move by its own. The next second my left arm wrap the petite girl on the shoulder, and my right hand rubbing her right shoulder. Exactly how could I do that?

Claire's POV

I feel someone's arm wrap my body and a slow soft rub in my right shoulder. It can't be Gray, can it?

No, it can't. Gray, the mighty blacksmith 'apprentice', trying to comfort me with his touch. It must be Ann, or Karen, since today is Tuesday. But, what time is it? I've been running and playing, and also crying since I woke from my 'beauty slumber' until I couldn't ask a person for simple questions. What time is it? Did I pass out for a day? Maybe three days? Or maybe just a hour? Or three hours?

Oh damn with the time! I'm crying here! And it's all because of Gray, the jerk that made me like this. Crying in someone arm like a pathetic person. I feel like I'm a little girl, even I don't know why exactly I'm sobbing like this. I burst into tears after Gray shouted at me. It's like he never shouted at me like that before!

Oh newsflash, he shouted at you, once. Twice if you count what just happened. He ALWAYS making you upset with his teasing, he ALWAYS and ALWAYS will tease you more and more.

Then why did I burst into tears back there? Yes, he always and maybe always will tease me more and more, but this is the first time I cry because of him. Why should I shed my tears for him in the first place? Why now? Why not a week ago when he tease me about my hair? Why did my eyes decide to break the tears now? I'm getting more confused then I was before. It's just, I don't get it. My heart sank when he shout at me, childish he said. Then why did he

"Shh…shh…" It's a boy. Both Karen and Ann couldn't have a bass voice like this. Even just a 'shhh' I could tell who is this person that have been holding and trying to comfort me. It's..It's..

"G-gray?" I tried to talk between my sob.

"Hmm.." His right hand stopped. Secretly, I wish it didn't stop. I like the way it touch my shoulder softly, like I'm a glass or something. It makes me feel cozy.

"Do-don't stop." I keep hiding my blushing face with his hat. It's really useful in this kind of situation. No wonder why Gray always wears it. You'll never know what will happen.

"Hmm?" His face..his face..his face.. Goddess.. the way he lean to see my face..I felt my bones melt on the spot. His piercing blue eyes.. his orange hair.. I think I.. GODDESS what was I thinking? Me? Like him? No way. No way, right? GODDESS! How could I think like that? No..no.. my face must be as red as a ripe tomato right now.

"Are you okay?" No I'm not okay. I'm blushing furiously because your face is so close to mine. Please stand out from my personal bubble. Goddess I feel some tears threatening on the corner of my eyes. WHY? WHY SHOULD I HAVE A MOOD SWING RIGHT NOW? Minutes before I was tired, happy, angry, upset, embarrassed, and now I feel like I'm going to cry all my tears. Until I couldn't cry again. This is stupid.

It just needs a second to me for burst into tears. Goddess I feel like stupid person with these sudden mood swings. I hug him instead. I just need to overcome this sudden mood swing.

"E..eh.."

"Shut up Gray." I hug him tighter.

"Can you please just stand still." His jumpsuit is drenched, but it's okay, I can still feel his warm. Eh? Why did I think like that?! At least, he's completely still right now. He's like my teddy bear. What am I thinking about?

"Good." I peek at him. He's face is sooo red right now. I can't stand the urge to giggle.

"What?"He blushes furiously when I look at his face. He's adorable.

"Nope. Stand still."Surprisingly, he hugs me back. Then, I felt my smile getting bigger than it was.

"I'm sorry." Aww.. he's apologizing to me now. While hugging me. It's good tough.

"Sorry for what?" I peek through the hat I'm wearing.

"You know."He's so cute, smiling at me like that.

"I'll apologize you if you do one thing for me." I answered with a serious tone as I release my hug.

"What?" His face looks sad when I release my hug. But I must continue.

"You have to lend me your hat until my bruise and scar healed." I add my puppy eyes and put to convince him. His expression still unreadable. Another second passed by, and I just can't stand it. The way he out his thinking expression, which is annoying.

"Pretty please.." I bat my eye, trying to make the most cute face I've ever make.

"Okay. Stop with that batting and puppy eyes. I hate that." His grin replaces his stern expression.

"You fell for it. Weee." I answered with a stick out tongue.

"You little.." The next second I find myself rolling on the ground, laughing, because Gray tickles me without mercy.

"Gr-haha-ay! S-haha-stop!" I can't handle it anymore, and all I could do is just laugh until Gray stop tickling me.

Angel Claire's POV

"It's a good idea, and it worked." I turned my head to her. My worst enemy.

"Yeah, let's just leave them alone for now." She answered.

"I hope everything will be okay."

"Yeah, me too. They're a cute couple you know." I agree with her. Look at them now, hugging each other. Laughing together like that. I wish I'm the one who in Claire's position.

"But, how about 'the plan'?" It still stuck on my head, you know, the plan that Claire's going to make? Yeah, what about that?

"Let's just see how it works." With that the devil poof-ed away. I hate the black dust she made when she does that. It's just scary and spooky.

"Whatever." I snap my finger, and then I vanished, leaving white dust and sparkles behind, with hope everything will turned out well.

Ann's POV 

It's 5 o'clock. Finally! Since my work at inn is done I think I could visit the clinic. Checking if Claire has awaken or not. So, I quickly bid goodbye to dad and walk to the Clinic. Maybe Claire's awake now.

"Hi Elli!" I greet Elli happily as I open the Clinic door. But, she's not there. Well, no one is in here.

"Hello?" I hate deserted silent place like this, it makes the place spooky or something.

"He-" When I was about to shout, Elli comes out from the back of the Clinic. Surprise me with her scream.

"Ann!" She quickly hugs me, what happened?

"Elli, what happened?" I release myself from her hug. And look into her eyes seriously.

"OH MY GODDESS! You couldn't believe it! Claire!She-" She keeps blabbering about Claire and.. wait a minute. Gray? CLAIRE AND GRAY?! I quickly grab her from her little stroll around the room. It's annoying to see her walk around the room, while she keeps talking with super fast voice. All I can digest from her blabber is about CLAIRE and GRAY. Now, what about my best friend and my brother?

"Claire? She 's awake?"

"Yes! I saw her, running out the clinic, she suddenly Gray appeared from the same room. His expression is scary. You know, when he's furious about his work, or he's angry because her grandpa? Yeah, those expressions are nothing comparing his expression today. He's even scarier than before! With all his face red, plus his orange exposed hair, all I can think is Claire's going to be a dead girl soon. Even she bid me a goodbye before she screamed and ran away again, with Gray tailing her behind! Oh! She didn't answer doctor's question, she just left as fast as the wind, like she's been chased by a monster or something."

"Which way did she run away from my furious brother?"

"I think she went that way." Elli's finger pointed to the right, which means the path to the library. I've to run as fast as I could if I want to see THEM. It's going to be fun! Oh Goddess I must leave now! Before It's too late!

"Goodbye Elli!" I run as fast as I could to Claire's farm, I know they'll be around there somewhere.

Elli's POV

"B-but," I was too late, Ann's gone leaving dust behind.

"Who's that Elli?" the doctor came out from his office.

"Ann."

"Do you know where the heck is Claire?!" There he goes again.

"I don't know, but maybe she's fine now."

"How can she be fine with those bruise and scar?!" Stop whining like that.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to kill that girl." Yeah, like you would doctor.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes, I wouldn't." Then he walks to his office, shutting the door behind him.

"I guess, back to the paper work. Now, where did I put that paper?"

Ann's POV

Here I am, but Claire's nowhere to found. I've looked to her house, which is unlocked. 'm not a kind of person who stalk to much, so I left as soon as I found out that she's not in there.

"Maybe she's at the spring?" I quickly run to the spring, until I hear someone laughing. It sounded like Claire.

"GRAY!" It is Claire's. No one could ever shout and scream like that blonde. But, Gray? Gray is here too? This is going to be fun. Stealth mode–on. I crouch and go up to the spring and hide in the hot spring, I can see them clearly. Claire's laughing, Gray is tickling her. This combo duet is having a great time. Oh! I wish I had a camera right now!

"Damn!" I hissed.

"Wha-?!" Karen! It's Karen! I quickly run as fast as I could and stop her before she makes us both get caught.

"faf af u foif! fef fo of fe!"

"Karen I seriously don't understand what are you talking about, but if you want me to let you go , we have to go to a more secluded place. Walk with me then."Karen answered with a nod, and then with my hand on her mouth, we walk to the hot spring. Thank Goddess those two were too busy to be distracted by Karen's loud voice. When we arrived, I let go of her.

*SMACK* "OUCH! What was that suppose to be?!" I hissed at Karen. My back feels hot after she hit me right on the center of it.

"Why are you whispering?" I'm on my stealth mode now, don't be noisy please.

"Look over there." I grab Karen's head and direct it to Claire and Gray, who is laughing together now. Karen just stand there, make a perfect 'o' shape with her mouth, and then she nod. I release her head from my hands.

"You're spying. You're spying your own best friend." She commented.

"Like you're not."

"No, I'm not spying my own best friend. You dragged me here, and now, I'm in the middle of this situation." She defend herself. Yeah Karen, do you really now who's the one that laughing with Claire now?

"Karen, do you know who's laughing with our best friend right now?" She gently shook and shrug.

"Watch carefully." Karen peek through the gap of the wall. She almost blurted out and make us caught, but I quickly cover her big mouth.

"GODDE-!"

"Shut up! You're going to make us caught!" I hissed at her as I release her.

"I'm sorry! It's GRAY?!" She whispered.

"It seems like that." I have no doubt in my mind that it's Gray. I can recognize his orange hair anywhere. Beside, he's my big brother, I live with him since, what? Since I was born? So I will recognize him at the first second I saw him.

"It's cold, but why they're dripping wet like that?" Yeah, I was confused about that too. Isn't it cold? Almost freezing by the way. How could they bare this freezing wind with those dripping wet clothes?

"Do you have a camera?" Please tell me you have one. Please. Please. Please.

"I was going to try my new camera until you drag me here. I have one." Karen reached into her pocket and pulled out a digital camera. YES!

"We can take their pictures right?"

"It's better than pictures, we can record them." IT IS WAY MUCH BETTER THAN PICTURES!

"Great! Try to take a picture first. Then, video." I instruct Karen, and she do what I told her.

*CLICK* There's one. Oh they look cute when they're laughing together like that.

*CLICK* Oh! There's the second picture.

*CLICK* GRAY HUGGED CLAIRE! They're so sweet, I wish I could do that with cliff. WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT!? WAKE UP ANN IT'S NOT THE TIME TO DAYDREAMING!

*CLICK* Claire's lean forward..they're getting closer..

*CLICK* "What was that?!" Claire shouted just after the camera flashed. That was soooo close! Claire was almost kiss Gray! Why are you so stupid by turned on the flash KAREN!?

"You turned on the flash!" I whispered to Karen, who is gaping her mouth open and close. Then quickly shook her head.

"Yeah, sure, the flash is auto, and when its dark, It turn on automatically. Yeah, for sure, now you make us-"

"HIDE!"Out of the blue, Karen shouted, well, whispered at me with a loud voice to be precisely. I quickly hide behind the hot spring panels, without asking what happened first.

"Don't try to move." I instruct Karen with a whisper. She nodded still with her gaping mouth. The next thing I heard someone talk.

"Who's there!?" It's Claire. I feel my body tensed as soon as I heard some ruffling sound of the grass, which it means someone is walking near us.

"What's wrong?" Gray's voice came out.

"I-not-you-why-how-can-how-" Karen stammered just as I heard someone talk.

"Close your mouth or you catch a fly!" I tried to shut her, and it worked. Her lips come together again, and then she nodded.

"I think we should go." It's Gray again. Then I hear more ruffling sound, as that someone is walking again. My heart beats rapidly I think it would break my ribs. Karen just sit there, with her eyes close and her mouth is moving, I think she's praying. Yes. Because if they found out what's going on, we're going to be a dead meats. Claire+Gray are not a good combination in this situation. I think of what would happen if they caught us. Maybe Claire would stab us and then Gray would chop our bodies and throw it to the river. I shiver at those crazy thoughts.

"Yeah, we should. It's freezing here!" Claire's voice came out the next second after Gray's. After that I heard more ruffling sound, then, heavy step is echoing through the wind. I think Gray and Claire are leaving already.

"That was Close!" I see Karen is still in shock of what happened. Her face is so pale. Like all the blood on her face is gone, I feel pity for her.

"Yeah, THAT was CLOSE. Now, let's go. We need to print those 'evident'." I tried to calm her. With that, Karen and I quickly run to the inn.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


End file.
